


Hunt 10

by Luomi_STEVE



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luomi_STEVE/pseuds/Luomi_STEVE





	Hunt 10

Steph给面前的两个高脚杯倒了些红酒，在菜品没上来之前与Klay碰了个杯。酒杯碰撞时清脆的响声十分悦耳，他透过玻璃壁，看着对方扭曲了的面容，扯起一个好看的笑。  
“好多了？”他听到Klay问。  
“是的。”  
“McGee先生的事情，很抱歉，但希望你也可以理解俄城警部秉公执法。”Klay给Steph又倒了一点酒，看他闭着眼微微点了点头。  
Steph又冲他摆了摆手，“不谈公事，”他捞起一个蜗牛送进嘴里，“我们今天只论私交。”  
“能和你成为朋友我很荣幸。”Klay看起来像是在说一些场面话。  
“不，我可没有说我们是朋友，Klay。”Steph笑了笑，露出他那招人喜欢的牙缝，“你要记得，我们道不同。”他咬咬牙说。  
“你和KD的关系不是很好吗？”Klay也不太客气地吃着东西。  
“那不一样，”Steph摇摇头，“我和他认识……二十年了吧？对于彼此的了解程度，我相信你能明白。”  
“但你似乎并不是非常信任他。”Klay说。  
Steph皱起眉看过去，“你怎么会这么觉得？”  
“直觉。”  
有那么几秒钟的沉默，而后Steph大笑起来，“你的直觉很准确，但千万不要告诉他，不然这个小气鬼会伤心的。”  
Klay深以为然地点点头，“你们什么时候离开俄城？”  
“离开？”Steph想了想，“暂时没打算，毕竟GSW打算在俄城……”  
“Wardell，”Klay突然打断他，“这些不必和我说。”  
Steph愣了一会，随后有点颓丧地垂下头，Klay看不太清他的表情，长长的睫毛忽扇忽扇地颤抖，良久没有说一个字。餐厅舒缓的音乐和记忆缠绕在一起，Steph的心脏有那么一两秒的绞痛，他努力压抑了所有表情，直愣愣地盯着地面忍过这突如其来的痛楚。Andre给的药他贴身收在口袋里，但此时此刻，他根本不想用，疼痛能让他保持清醒，他需要看着一如往昔的脸，将他当作另一个不甚熟识的人。  
“Wardell……？”Klay站起身，伸出手想握住他的肩，对方却忽然抬头，眼里的情绪清除个干净，只留一汪澄澈的湖绿色。  
“没什么，刚才有点不舒服。”Steph推了推示意他坐下。  
“你没事吧？需要去趟医院吗？”Klay扶着桌沿坐下，目光一直没离开Steph的眼睛。  
“不用不用，”Steph喝了口酒，“我没那么弱不禁风，也真的好了很多。”  
一来一往，一瓶红酒将将见底，Steph将剩的那点酒液倒进Klay杯子里，抿了抿唇与他共饮最后一口。酒刚入口，铃声乍然响起，Steph赶紧咽下去看了看来电显示，而后摆了个歉意的微笑，握住手机走到门外，“你这老家伙捣什么乱？”  
“你别急着说我，”Andre的语气有点焦急，“情况有点超出预料，AD要分一杯羹。”  
“What？”Steph压低声音回头看了一眼，Klay并没有看向门外，而是自顾自吃着意面。  
“我们今晚必须回总部，”Andre带了点命令的意味，“Klay的事情可能要往后放放。”  
“不可能！”Steph的情绪有点失控，他听电话那头没了声音，垂下拿着手机的胳膊仰头呼吸了一大口空气才重新抬起手，“Andre，listen to me，please.”他的声音微颤，“先告诉我AD的初步打算。”  
“你知道，新进货物必然运经NOP，码头是Jrue Holiday带人守着，没有AD的命令势必不会放行。NOP内奸的事情AD答应彻查，我们之前也劫过NOP的货，他前天夜里帮了我们，这样一来还算我们欠了个人情。”  
“这些我知道，说重点。”Steph有些不耐烦，几次三番回头看着餐厅里的Klay。  
“他只说要我们四分之一的生意。”  
“什么生意？烟草还是……”  
“军火交易。”  
“……”Steph的状态还没完全从PTSD发作中恢复过来，他跺了跺脚，眼球转了转稳住思绪，“他妈的，那小子疯了吧？Rondo同意了？”  
“你知道他一向胆大心细能力又强，”Andre叹了口气，“生意可以不分，他也不会再查下去。”  
“不查就不查，反正是他们NOP的事情，敢派人来我就敢一不做二不休。”他以平淡的语气述说这番话。  
Andre考虑了一下这个办法的可行性，出言安抚了他们老大有些躁动的情绪之后说，“但是……AD刚传来的消息，内奸和其他帮派有勾结。”  
“哪个帮派？”  
“目前不清楚，应该是东部。”  
“Kevin Love？”  
“不知道，进一步调查还在进行。”  
“Andre，听我安排，你带着Draymond和一分队立刻回总部准备谈判，AD要的东西我会酌情考虑，今晚你和Uncle Steve商议交易筹码。另外……现在就发消息派Shaun的护卫队赶去查看货物运输，刺客小队暂留俄城，明天和我飞一趟。”  
“为什么不派Nick Young去？”Andre疑惑道。  
Steph兀自笑了笑，“心疼Shaun直说，我又没给他安排什么送命的任务。他的预判力我放心，让Nick留在这里，Shaun从总部出发去的快点。”  
Andre翻了个白眼，“好吧，祝你和Klay一夜好眠。”  
他们挂掉了电话，Steph揉了揉眼睛转身进入餐厅，定睛一看Klay还在吃东西。  
“你们警察没有饮食要求？”  
“有吧？我不太记得了。”他吃掉面前的小甜点。  
Steph非常懂地点了点头，他知道Klay是个连今天是周几都记不住的家伙。  
   
之后Steph讲明了自己明天早上的行程安排，却没再把目的地与规划透露一分一毫，他们看起来像是划明了界限和阵营，也没什么再多加坦白的必要。其实他很想留Klay一晚，说不上叙旧，面对面看上一夜也可以。因此他毫不避讳地将希望Klay给他介绍下俄城的夜店这件事讲了出来，并趁着酒劲发出了邀请。原先Steph还以为今晚注定以各回各家收场，而Klay却超乎预料地应了下来，并提出亲自开车带他。  
“是我请你吃饭，按理说也应该我邀请你。”Klay笑了笑。  
Steph恍然点了点头。是啊，在Klay心里是对方主动相邀，而不是自己绞尽脑汁处心积虑地制造各种机会。  
“你酒驾没关系吧？”  
“……还行。”  
   
他们都不知道自己是如何边唱边跳边喝地度过了两个多小时，这期间还遇到了Klay在俄城的几个朋友，里面不乏警局的人，但所幸没有一个人认识Steph——这就要归功于Andre和Steve Kerr在资料保护这方面的精明了。如果不是Klay醉醺醺地倒在Steph肩上，蹦迪还没有结束。  
“Wardell……Ward……”他嘴里喃喃不清地念叨着。  
“Hey Klay！醒醒！”Steph摇晃着他，可惜对方只是一个劲儿的往下栽。  
这是什么场面？对于这样百年不遇的陌生场面Steph感到无法驾驭，在他的记忆里Klay还从没喝醉过。  
“走我带你打个车。”他架起Klay连拖带抱地向外走，然后把他随随便便扔进路边停的计程车。  
“妈的……他住哪儿啊？”Steph掏出手机看了看KD的名字又放了回去，决定谁都不问，“去最近的酒店。”  
“这是你朋友？”司机问。  
“嗯……不算吧。”Steph脑子一片浆糊。  
司机不明意味地笑了笑，一双睁不开似的眼睛看向后排，让Steph顿时醒酒暗暗戒备。但其实他心里在想哪个司机会对两个人高马大的男人有不轨之心？  
还真他妈有。  
进入在宾馆停车场之后司机打开驾驶位车门走了下来，Steph同时开门迎着他走去，在两人即将相撞的时候抬手攥住对方袖口。果然有东西。而后那个司机敏捷地挣脱了他，固执地将那个东西塞进他口袋里，又看了眼车里依旧迷迷糊糊的人。  
“你看紧点，别丢了。”那司机拍了拍Steph的胸，钻进后座把Klay拽了出来摁在他后背上。  
Steph接住的时候趔趄了一下，“你不是在CLE吗？”  
 “这都凌晨了亲爱的，你联系我们的时候还是下午。”Kyrie眨了眨眼矮身坐进驾驶位，一把撕掉了伪装，“再见，我的小痴情种子。”  
 “就像你他妈不是一样。”Steph撇了撇嘴。  
   
 Steph冲个澡的时间Klay就恢复了自主行动能力，他吸了口冷气翻个身，眯着眼看那传来水声的方向。老实说，半磨砂的玻璃墙有点带劲。  
Klay捋着墙晃晃荡荡地走到卫生间门口，象征性地敲了敲门，里面有短促的应答声，而后水声消失，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音越来越近。  
开门的一瞬间，对方把浴巾捂在身前，雪白泡沫零零散散挂在湿透的身上，让Klay不争气地硬了起来，Steph懵懵懂懂地注视他良久。  
“你没喝醉？”他语气不善，“你骗我？”  
Klay尴尬地偏了偏头，手指捏了捏自己的耳垂。其实他不善于撒谎，肚子里憋不住什么东西，但今夜就是不由自主，不由自主地将对方带进阴沟。  
“对不起Wardell，是我不好，”Klay恢复了冷峻的神色，“但这是我职责所在。”  
“那你为什么诱我到酒店又向我摊牌？”Steph镇定下来把Klay晾在门口，回头冲掉了身上的泡沫，“看上我了？”他闭着眼，发音意外的清晰明了。  
预想的擒拿归案没有发生，Klay还穿着衣服便走了过来，在离他还有一米左右的地方停下，神情有点莫测高深。  
“Come on，man！说句话啊？”Steph擦了擦身子大摇大摆地错着 Klay的肩走了出去，全裸着摊在床上，像是在等他讲点什么，又像是对答案全不在意。  
Klay像老大爷散步一样踱到床边低着头看他，支得更高的小帐篷让他多少有点窘迫。“我们是不是在哪儿见过？你的名字我很耳熟。”  
“见过？”Steph仍然合着眼，仿佛受了什么刺激冷笑一声，“不止见过，我们还上过床，结过婚，你信吗？”  
“我信，”Klay说，“我总觉得我认识你。”  
Steph狐疑地坐了起来，怔怔地看着对方，感觉自己忽然有点智商掉线。“Klay？”他开口叫道。  
“Wardell，”Klay低下头，“观察你的动向是我自作主张，和KD没有关系。”  
Steph呼了口气一头栽回去，“我知道。”他用手蒙着眼，深吸一口气颤抖着捂住脸——Klay还是什么都没想起来，他刚才不该带着这么多希望。  
“你装醉的时候还听到了些什么？”  
“我知道你和那个司机说了话，但没听见内容，”Klay的表情依旧坦诚，“除了他后面那些话。”  
去他妈的Kyrie Irving，Steph忿忿地想，扭过头去耳尖蹿红。“你别瞎想，他随口一说。”  
Klay紧挨着Steph坐了下来，“你心情不好？”  
“如果你是觉得我因为和一个警察共处一室坦诚相对而心情不好，那我告诉你，我心情好得很。”Steph轻描淡写地说。  
“你别这样，我在关心你。”Klay捏了捏他肩膀。  
Steph皱眉顶开他，“Thompson警官你倒是挺自来熟啊？”  
“房都开了还讲什么熟不熟的？”Klay笑了笑。  
彼此心领神会。  
   
Steph轻轻掀起Klay的衣服下摆，露出那白晃晃的一块腹肌，“你胖了。”他沉声说。  
“什么？”Klay在抽屉里摸着套子戴上。  
“没什么。”Steph笑着踮起脚吻他鼻尖，利落地扒下上衣和裤子，隔着内裤揉了一把半硬着的茎体，那东西不肯老实地待在里面，随着他动作晃来晃去。Klay环住Steph，两人双双倒在床上，搂着脊背纠缠着亲吻，他们温柔地贴合唇瓣，换着角度探索那熟悉而又陌生的炽热地带。津液盈满了口腔，混合着从唇边溢出来，他们耐心地互相为对方舔吻干净。  
Steph屈起膝盖半跪在床上，身下是憋到爆炸的Klay。酒精的作用没有完全消失，他们说话做事多少都不太带脑子，Steph按着Klay的肩膀，肌肉分明的线条让Klay忍不住摸了又摸。手指触碰到紧张收缩着的穴口，Steph直了身体迎接他，感觉同接吻一样陌生又熟悉。  
“太紧了进不去。”Klay大力揉着Steph夹紧的臀瓣试图能将它们分开一点，随后便放弃它们，拍了拍他大腿让他躺下来。  
比他想象的更善解人意，Steph犹豫了一下便趴跪在床上，岔开腿招了招手将自己的身体敞开了摆在Klay面前。  
这他妈再不上就不是男人了。  
黏稠的润滑液沾满了食指伸进甬道里，修剪圆润的短指甲不会刮到软肉，Klay慢悠悠地一点点转着手指，直到食指根部也完全没入才抬头观察着Steph的反应。对方的脸埋在枕头里，整个人随着一下下的按压轻抖，指尖掐着枕套上的布。  
“弄疼你了？”Klay握住他一只手  
Steph摇了摇头反握住Klay，脸从枕头里抬起来动了动身子迎合着，他们的默契还在，Steph深谙如何取悦Klay。他的小嘴牢牢吸住Klay钻进来的第二根手指，有些费力地吞吐着，时不时溢出些带着点呻吟的粗喘。他们都忍到额头上的青筋都要爆出，两根胀得难受的阴茎在Steph翻身躺下的时候磨蹭在一起，他伸手撸动着自己的，等待同样急不可待的Klay填满他。  
龟头挤进来的时候稍稍有些不得章法，Steph重重地喘了一下，生理上排斥着Klay的侵入，他逆着生理安慰似的轻抚上Klay脑后短发。  
Klay的手扶在Steph胯骨上，捞起他挂着湿滑薄汗的腿沉下身顶进去，小幅度缓缓抽送着，等到不够爽了再拔出来整根插进去。什么九浅一深，精虫上脑的人记不住七八九十，只服从着两个结合着的男人本能而默契的节奏感。  
是欲望让他们在这个暗流涌动的世界里你来我往地出招，也是欲望他们丢掉了那些似是而非的明争暗斗。Steph失控地喊着Klay的名字，表明心迹的话断断续续不成句，激得Klay想把他吃进肚子里。  
然而即使有酒精和情欲的催化，Klay也没有彻底解放自己的天性。他足够温柔并善解人意，给了Steph最省力最舒服的姿势，尽力控制着性器戳在最让他爽的地方，看他不知所措地紧抓着自己的手臂，动情地抬腰配合着。  
“Klay…辞职吧，我带你走。”Steph有力的腿勾上Klay的腰，攀在他身上仿佛想和他融在一起。惑人的好话被他说尽，一句一句在Klay耳边勾魂摄魄地冲击着他的思想。  
说什么警察都是正义的化身，Klay觉得这他妈的是放屁，没有哪个警察能熬过面前这个人搂着你腰背和你亲密无间地做爱还恋恋不舍地吸住你小兄弟。如果有，那他八成是个性冷淡。“我觉得如果你能再卖点力气，我会的。”  
颈窝咸咸的汗液让Steph细致地舔舐着，那两排牙齿在Klay的皮肤上留了几个牙印，有点像是小孩磨牙一样。Klay勾起Steph下巴吻了吻半翘着的下唇，对方雾蒙蒙的眼睛不太清明地望着他，挑起嘴角笑得好看极了。轻逸的低吟从那笑容里飘了出来，Klay照单全收，握住他正帮自己宣泄着的手一起撸动，浊液一股一股地喷在他小腹，顺着沟壑往下直流到两人交合的地方。  
耍够了赖的Steph推着Klay肩膀分开了两人，随后摁倒他调换了位置，仰起头对准了Klay挺立的家伙坐了下去一顶到头。重重的叹息不甚畅快地吐了出来，Steph说不上熟练地起起落落，但行为本身就比熟练度更让人血脉贲张。Klay尽量小心地控着力度扶稳对方线条明朗的腰，Steph笑着扒开他，十指相扣借力起伏，他用手掌蒙住Klay的眼睛，让他盲着感受酣畅淋漓。  
浓稠灼热的精液盛满了安全套，Klay脑子里出现短暂的空白，大口呼吸着拥住俯下身子抱住他的Steph。  
   
“你说的，我再卖点力气，你就让我带你走。”大概是累了，Steph的声音轻了许多。  
Klay回忆了一下自己刚才说的荤话，歉意地揉了揉对方的脑袋，“对不起，我可能……”  
“别这么说，”Steph听起来像是有一点不太正常的哽咽，Klay忙让他抬起头，面对他的却是对方标准的娃娃笑脸，“我开玩笑的。”他说。  
Klay松了口气，那漂亮眼里笑意掩盖过去的失落和难过被他忽视——毕竟他不擅长读心。  
Steph重新枕在他的胸口，语调低沉而轻缓，“明天，我就要回奥克兰了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”Klay依旧把手放在他的脑袋上，“……注意安全。”  
Steph噗嗤笑了出来，“你就只会说这个吗？不管怎么说我们有了一夜情啊。”  
“我……”Klay突然想起了什么，扶起Steph的身子将茎体拔了出来，套子随意打了个结准确地扔进不远处的垃圾桶里，他扳正了Steph经常来回乱晃的脑袋，“我会想你。”  
“就凭我们的一夜情吗？”Steph状似认真地看着他。  
Klay不带情欲的吻落在他额头上，“不，凭我一见到你就喜欢你。”  
“Klay，你刚才说你对我的名字很耳熟？”  
“是。”  
“我叫Wardell，”Steph笑着开口，“Wardell Stephen Curry。”  
   
   
   
——tbc——


End file.
